Los tres heroes
by edanya
Summary: Yen, una chica de 15 años, viaja por el mundo pokemon, a pesar de que no conoce nada de aquel lugar. perdió la memoria y no sabe por que, pero con la ayuda de unos cuantos amigos va recordando sobre ella y su infancia, ademas de descubrir ciertas verdades de su persona que nunca se hubiera imaginado. N esta basado tanto en el juego como en el anime. es un YenxN
1. Capítulo 1

Me desperté, dejando, así, pasar la radiante luz del sol a mis pupilas; observaba atenta las apenas visibles ramas de los arboles, que se movían en una extraña danza; las suaves acaricias del pasto rozaban mi piel, mientras que mi conciencia se devolvía a mi soñolienta mente. Recordé algo, una presencia que no lograba sentir en aquellos momentos, y eso me llenaba de nervios. Levante la parte superior de mi cuerpo, con la intención de sentarme, mientras buscaba con recelo a mi amigo.

Un ruido se hizo notar, el crujir de una rama que era pisada. Al principio me estremeció, pero luego, llena de suspicacia, decidí mirar a aquella dirección en busca de respuestas, una forma azulada dio su presencia, este se acercaba a mí persona con suavidad, a la vez que dejaba oír el sonar de las hierbas siendo aplastadas. Logre notar, aliviada, de que se trataba de mi amigo, riolu.

Cuando este estuvo lo más cerca posible de mí, me mostró unas cuantas bayas; esperando que yo agarrara una para comerla. lo cual hice.

No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, ni siquiera se quienes son mis padres. lo único que logro adquirir de mi memoria era que me había despertado en un bosque, sin saber nada del mundo en donde estaba. Por suerte me pude encontrar con riolu ese mismo día, sino esos seres que llaman "pokemon" me hubieran acabado.

Mire a riolu mientras el daba su primer bocado; sentía cierta curiosidad, cerré levemente mis ojos concentrándome en mi compañero. una suave y débil voz se introdujo en mi cabeza, este estuvo acompañado de cierta energía y emociones, que me deban satisfacción al sentirlas.

- me agrada estar...

El sonar no logro durar mucho, este junto con su compañía se disminuían hasta su perdida. Hice lo que pude para que eso no pasara, pero mi cometido no se logro.

Me di cuenta de esta habilidad, unos días después de haber encontrado a riolu. fue algo instintivo; pero des-afortunadamente no la he sabido usar.

Continuamos nuestro viaje, al término del desayuno; quería conocer mas sobre el mundo en donde estaba. Fue hace un par de semana que pude ingresar a este extraño lugar; pero aun así me invadía el deseo de explorarlo.

Seguimos caminando, guiados por una ruta; no sabía hacia donde nos dirigía, pero quería aventurar más en aquella parte.

Un rato después de haber iniciado el recorrido, una extraña sensación comenzó a molestarme, no se pudo alejar de mi ni un instante; sentía como si algo o alguien nos estaba vigilando; aunque en varias circunstancias mire a diferentes direcciones intentando de encontrarlo, no logre apreciar nada fuera de lo común, o almenos conforme a lo que creí que estaba dentro de los común.

Poco tiempo después, pude oír el correr del agua, el pasar de esta sin detenerse. El periodo no fue largo para lograr encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido. Un tierno rio, que mostraba con emoción su blancura inspirando el querer bañarse en ella, este se extendía, a grandes distancias, hasta lograr perderse en el horizonte. Riolu corrió con gran alegría hacia aquel recorrido de agua; más yo aun podía presenciar la extraña sensación de ser vistos, pero para no preocupar a mi amigo, decidí ignorarlo y acercarme al rio.

Me agache cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia de este. Podía ver mi reflejo en aquella clara agua, mi cabello marrón y ondulado reposaba sobre mis hombros, mientras que mis ojos amarillos se permitían reflejar la luz para dar un encanto brillante. Desde mi aparición en aquel mundo, no había visto mi figura hasta esos momentos. Detalle mi rostro, buscando conocer cada una de sus partes. Aunque no duro mucho, pues, unas gotas frías me golpearon, despertándome de mi pequeña ilusión.

Riolu estaba jugando en el agua, cuando comenzó a salpicar esta a mi dirección. Yo procuraba usar mis manos como escudo de aquel débil ataque, intentando bloquear las heladas gotas que se aproximaban a mi cara.

- ya riolu, vasta - gritaba, a pesar de que no demostraba seriedad; me reía cada vez que pedía que se detuviera - deja, que me mojas.

De defensiva preferí cambiar a ofensiva; utilizando una de mis manos como propulsora del agua. Jugábamos con gran entusiasmo, dejando escapar ciertas risas y carcajadas que demostraban alegremente nuestra felicidad.

Varios segundos transcurrieron desde el inicio aquel juego, sin embargo se mostro, aparte de las risa y el salpicar del agua, un nuevo sonido; eran unos golpeteos al suelo que se podían escuchar a espaldas mías, a la vez que el pasto se lograba sentir chasquear por el pisar de algo o alguien. Riolu fue el primero en detenerse, para luego ser yo quien siguiera su acción; enfocamos nuestras miradas en la fuente de aquel inhóspito sonido.

Un hombre alto, estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros. El personaje bestia con dos camisetas, uno de color blanco y el otro de negro, el cual este ultimo estaba debajo; sus pantalones eran color crema, mientras que sus zapatos eran de un tono verde cazador. Era de piel pálida, con una cabellera larga de color verde esmeralda, sus ojos, verde azulados, se mostraban imponentes pero a la vez amables.

Vacilé un tiempo, dudaba entre acercarme o mantenerme, ahí, quieta. Pero, antes de que lo pudiera razonar, riolu ya había empezado a caminar en trayectoria a aquella extraña persona.

* * *

**Acepto comentarios y opiniones; tambien palabras de aliento, ya que se me esta yendo la inspiración. TwT**


	2. Chapter 2

Me limite a observar, apaciblemente, a mi amigo, mientras este caminaba con una visible seguridad. El resonar del rio, el tacto del viento y los choque de las hojas de los arboles se volvían mas débil, conforme mi atención se posaba en las acciones de mi compañero.

Entretanto riolu se acercaba al sujeto, este último se arrodillaba de manera que su articulación derecha tocara el suelo, y la otra quedara al aire. La escena no se mostraba desconfiable, por lo que, llena de mayor certidumbre, decidí erguirme con el deseo de acercarme a ellos.

El muchacho levanto el brazo derecho con la intención de tocar la parte alta de la cabeza del pokemon; riolu, a cambio, no mostro señales de inseguridad, y continuo transitando en el poco camino que le quedaba; mientras que yo, a la vez, buscaba acercarme al próximo evento que parecía que iba a ocurrir.

A lo que el personaje y mi compañero, pudieron estar a una cómoda distancia entre ellos. El extraño sujeto comenzó a acariciarlo en la cabeza, el pokemon parecía encantado ante la acción del joven. Se notaba su alegría, con una sonrisa que dominaba su expresión facial.

En pocos segundos logre estar a una escasa distancia entre ellos. Mi atención se poso en el rostro del muchacho, quería detallar con mayor exactitud la identidad que aquel nuevo personaje, pero desafortunadamente la visera, del gorro que él llevaba puesto, no me permitió ver.

Aunque, el tiempo transcurrido no fue mucha, para que el reaccionara a mi presencia. Finalizo de acariciar al pokemon, para poder levantarse y erguirse. Su altura sobrepasaba la mía, siendo yo, ahora, quien debía de levantar la mirada.

Ya nuestras vistas podían entrechocarse, logrando, por fin, detallarlo bien, su rostro no me inspiraba desconfianza de ninguna manera; además de una suave y tierna sonrisa que él me enseñaba sin temor. Pero, cuando por fin logre observar sus ojos, note algo... Algo diferente, que jamás había visto en otro. Sin duda, el tenia algo que nadie podría poseer. Sin razonarlo, me introduje en mis propios pensamientos, estos giraban alrededor de aquel inhóspito personaje. Perdí todo contacto con el exterior; toda presencia, las aguas, el viento, los arboles y mi amigo, ya no podía sentirlos. Solo mi mente se centraba en saber quién era aquel.

- Me alegra que riolu y tu lleven una estrecha relación – comenzó este con la conversación. Mi mente pudo regresar a la realidad, gracias a la ayuda de su acción.

No dije nada, ninguna respuesta salió de mi boca; solo dirigí mi mirada a riolu, para que, cuando este me viera también, pudiera regalarle una sonrisa amistosa; el cual, él me la devolvió sin dudarlo.

- pude oir lo feliz que él estaba de haberte conocido – añadió el extraño sujeto, después de yo haberle hecho el gesto a mi amigo.

_¿Pudo oír?, osea… ¡¿que él puede escuchar a los pokemon?! Pero… entre las personas que había conocido en mi corto tiempo aquí, ninguno podía oírlos. Tal vez si haya algunos que lo logren, pero… sean muy pocos. De igual manera, me gustaría conocerlo._

- ¿pudistes oir a riolu? Osea ¿Qué eres capaz de percibir la voz de los pokemon? – pregunte, mostrando muy poco asombro.

El muchacho asintió levemente, sin dejar de mostrar su amable sonrisa.

- tengo la habilidad de escuchar los corazones de mis amigos, los pokemon – añadió para afirmar – y siempre me llena de alegría oírlos a ellos felices.

Sin querer, se me escapo una débil sonrisa, que, al parecer, el lo noto.

- dijistes que tus amigos, los pokemon ¿verdad? – quise conocer más.

- yo tomo a todos los pokemon como mis amigos.

La sonrisa, ahora, fue más pronunciada que antes. Mi vista bajo suavemente, hasta lograr tener contacto con el suelo, pero mi gesto, aun, seguía vigente.

- es bueno saber que no soy la única – susurre, con un tono poco audible. Pero, aparentemente, el logro oir mis palabras; dándome como repuesta una expresión de desconcierto.

Intente explicárselo, pero riolu se me adelanto; entrando, al fin, en la conversación, con un pequeño gruñido.

El personaje miro, lleno de incógnita, al pokemon que ya estaba esperando su reacción. Se miraron por un corto tiempo, cambiando la expresión facial del muchacho, otra vez, a asombro.

- ya veo – fue su respuesta – entonces, tú también eres capaz de oírlos.

Mi vista regreso al suelo; a la vez que jugaba entrelazando los dedos de mis manos; mi garganta se volvió un nudo, impidiendo, así, que respondiera al instante.

- podría decirse que sí; pero… no he sabido dominar la habilidad.

Sus labios no tardaron en retorcerse, para darle paso a una cálida sonrisa.

entonces, podría ayudarte – propuso el.

Mi vista regreso a su rostro. Mostrando, yo, una expresión de contento.

- Enserio – no demore en decir la palabra.

El asintió sin descartar la sonrisa.

- muchas gracias – el jubilo me inundaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero preferí contener mi deseo y solo limitarme con las palabras.

- por cierto – añadió el personaje, luego de una corta pausa – me llamo N – extendió su mano en señal de presentación.

_Su nombre es N, ¿ese no es también el nombre de una letra? Bueno… supongo que es un nombre normal en este lugar._

Quería responder pero había algo que me lo impedía; retraje mi mano, haciendo que esta tocara mi pecho y la envolví con la otra palma. También baje mi mirada.

N me observo, desorientado, sin entender el por que de mi insólita acción.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me cuestiono, con un tono que mostraba preocupación y amabilidad.

- Es que yo…

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo,le tengo que agradecer a White pokedex holder por haberme dado un poco de aliento n.n; parecería poco su comentario, pero en realidad me ayudo mucho. acepto opiniones, concejos y palabras de aliento n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

- en realidad, es que... - busque las palabras a utilizar como comienzo de mi explicación, pero ese objetivo no era sencillo de alcanzar - no... No recuerdo... nada - por fin pude dar inicio a mi repuesta; mi rostro logro mostrarse a la vista de N, otra vez; exponiendo, además, mi expresión de aflicción.

En solo un segundo mi cabeza consiguió estar elevada. Después de ese corto periodo mi vista regreso a su estado anterior. Los dedos de mis manos no dejaron de entrelazarse; y mis labios se estaban humedeciendo por estar intentando de morderlos.

La expresión del muchacho no fue más de lo que hubiera esperado, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de asombro. No pronuncio palabra alguna en el poco tiempo de silencio que deje. Riolu lo miraba con intención de conocer las acciones del joven, que al igual que yo, esperaba la misma expresión facial del muchacho.

- no sé nada de mi... Perdí la memoria; solo sé que estaba en un bosque y que logre encontrarme con riolu. Pero antes de eso, desconozco todo. Gracias a eso, también no estoy segura mi verdadero nombre.

El silencio se hiso más profundo, haciendo solo detectable el sonar que dejaba el correr del agua y el golpeteo de las ramas de los arboles. Me sentía avergonzada, no sabía que mas hacer; solo me limitaba a estar atenta de todo sonido, impaciente de saber la respuesta de N.

- ya veo - fue su menesterosa respuesta. Una corta pausa se presento en el momento, dando apoyo para que el joven buscara las palabras adecuadas a usar - no te preocupes - intento de darme aliento. Su mano derecho fue elevado, con la intención de posarse sobre mi hombro izquierdo; además, de esa sonrisa característica de él, que no podía faltar en ese intento de bajarme el pesar - haré lo que pueda por ayudarte a que tu memoria regrese.

Mi aflicción bajo en cierta manera, pero aun no dejaba de preocuparme. Mire a mi nuevo amigo al rostro, dejando, asimismo, enseñar una agradable sonrisa mía, para demostrar mi gratitud.

- te lo agradezco mucho - fueron mis suaves palabras - enserio.

El sol había cruzado su punto más alto, en el firmamento. Este por fin se dirigía de regreso al horizonte. El viento se había vuelto más fuerte, no note cuando sucedió eso, pero ahora lo podía presenciar, junto con los ruidosos choques de las hoja de los arbole. El cielo tenía una gran marca oscura en la lejanía; el primero en notarlo fue riolu, después de este, N; quedando yo al final de la cuenta.

Escasos segundos fueron para que lográramos identificar que significaba aquello. Un gran grupo de sombrías nubes, inundaban sin piedad aquella zona celestial.

- parece que va a llover - informo N - mejor busquemos, pronto, un área para refugiarnos de la tormenta.

Asentí a aquel pedido, también note, que riolu hizo la misma acción, junto con migo.

Recorrimos mucha distancia en búsqueda de un lugar para aguardarnos de la lluvia. Igualmente, esta última fue avanzando con una extraordinaria velocidad; haciendo que el viento se hiciera más energética, y, como consecuencia, el ruido de las ramas de los árboles más estrepitosas.

Unas cuantas gotas caían sobre nosotros, cuando por fin hallamos un área para prevenir que fuéramos empapados por la tormenta. Era una cueva que se posada al pie de un risco, no mostraba mucha imponencia, pero era lo ideal para evitar ser mojados. La profundidad de esta no fue tanta, como se podría creer; pero si era de un tamaño muy cómodo, para que pudiera ser habitado por un pokemon grande.

En pocos minutos, la verdadera fuerza de la lluvia fue expuesta. Los rayos y truenos, no se quedaron atrás, ayudando, estos, en el nuevo espectáculo.

Intente de ponerme cómoda; sentándome, de forma que mis piernas se entre cruzaran, y mi espalda reposara sobre una de las paredes del túnel. Riolu se sentó al lado mío, de la misma manera que yo; también pude percibir que él se intento de ocultar, en el corto espacio que existía entre mi lomo y el muro, cuando oyó el rugir de un trueno.

Lo acaricie suavemente en la cabeza, mostrándole, además, una sonrisa compasiva. Hice lo que pude para darle una sensación de calma y seguridad.

- tranquilo, no pasara nada - añadí.

- la tormenta durara mucho tiempo - nombro N, que estaba erguido, justo en la entrada de la cueva. Su mirada no se había apartado del cielo, hasta los momentos que hiso la mención.

Giro su cuerpo, para que este quedara a cara dentro de la cueva y caminar, así, en dirección a nosotros; sin perder, ni un instante, la vista de la vía a seguir. Cuando logro adquirir una distancia confortable entre nosotros, se sentó, de igual manera de como yo lo había hecho.

- N - quise comenzar esta vez la conversación; mi vista no la podía quitar del suelo, y eso parece que preocupo el joven - es que... Quería decirte, que en realidad... Ya me habían dado un nombre.

El muchacho no dijo nada, quería estar atento a cada palabra mía.

- en realidad... el nombre fue idea de riolu. Es que...

Revise el bolsillo derecho que tenía el short que llevaba puesto. Buscaba cualquier tacto de un objeto; para que su percepción me guiara a la dirección en donde este se encontraba. Cuando, por fin, lo pude detectar. Lo sujete con mi dedo índice y pulgar, para extraerlo de mi bolsillo.

Era un objeto, color cian; poseía la forma de un cuadrado, y de un tamaño de la mitad de mi mano, junto con un grosor de un centímetro. En su extremo superior izquierdo, colgaba una humilde cuerda, no muy larga. Esta piedra dejaba traspasar la luz, permitiendo, así, ver a través de este. Unas cuantas rayas, parecidas grietas, formaban unas palabras dentro de esta. Con el tacto no había señal de que estuviera rota, por lo que la marca solo era interna."Yen" era la palabra inscrita en el objeto.

Se lo mostré a N, con el objetivo de que lo observara. Este lo agarro, para poder detallarlo de una mejor forma.

- este objeto lo poseí desde un principio, contiene un nombre inscrito en el. Riolu cuando lo vio, supuso que ese nombre podría ser el mío.

El joven no dijo nada, solo se limito a analizar el objeto; además, de una suave sonrisa que se marco su cara.

- entonces... debo de llamarte Yen - concluyo el joven, a la vez que me devolvía la piedra.

- sí, eso creo - guarde la piedra, otra vez, en mi bolsillo.

El rugido de un relámpago, apareció con gran brusquedad. Dando como consecuencia, que riolu se volviera a asustar. Para calmarlo, intente de acariciarle la cabeza con mi mano izquierda; a la vez que le envolvía, en un pequeño abrazo, con mi brazo derecho.

- tranquilo, todo estará bien, amigo mío - una sonrisa compasiva se apropio de mi rostro. Procurando, de esa forma, darle a riolu una sensación de seguridad.

N nos miraba en silencio, mientras yo realizaba la acción. Su sonrisa se presento, alegre de que yo ayudara a mi amigo.

Riolu poso su vista en mi, su mirada era intensa; sus ojos, color escarlata, no se despistaban ni un instante. En poco entendí las intenciones de mi compañero. Cerré mis ojos, con el propósito de concentrarme, saber lo que él me quería decir.

Comenzó la voz a rondar en mi cabeza, su energía era satisfactoria; me llenaba de profunda calma.

- quiero darte... - una corta interrupción se mostro, sin que pudiera impedir este - todo lo que me has dado... Te lo...

Otra vez, todo desapareció. Ya no podía presenciar nada. Solo las simples palabras, propias de mi mente.

- mantén la calma - pude escuchar una voz de afuera, antes de que lograra abrir mis ojos. Conseguí identificar de quien pertenecía esta, era la voz de N, parece que noto lo que estaba haciendo - no pienses mucho, solo deja fluir tu mente, sin retener nada de ella.

Seguí lo que me decía, no razone demasiado, ni me concentre en cosas en específicas de mi cabeza.

- gracias por todo - la voz regreso, pero con mayor fuerza que antes - por favor, jamás te alejes de mi.

- no lo haré, lo prometo - dije en mis pensamientos, parece que mi amigo lo oyó, ya que me dio respuesta de ello.

- muchas gracias. Abrí mis ojos, después de aquella gratitud; me sentía mas aliviada, pero también gozosa porque lo pude lograr, aunque tal vez, aun siga necesitando ciertas prácticas.

- ¿lo lograste? - interrogo el joven. Asentí con la cabeza, mostrando mi alegría y regocijo, con una sonrisa.

- te lo agradezco mucho - quise retribuirle.

Mire a riolu después de agradecerle al joven; le mostré una sonrisa más pronunciada, dando a entender el gran afecto que le tenía, el pokemon dio respuesta a mi regalo; exponiendo, el también, el mismo gesto.

- la lluvia... Ya ha terminado - informo el nuevo amigo.

- eso parece - afirme yo.

Nos acercamos a la entrada de la cueva, las gotas ya no caían del cielo, esta última se encontraba despejada, sin ningún rastro de las nubes. El sol estaba a poca distancia de tocar el horizonte. Pero aun mostrando su intenso brillo.

- creo que deberíamos buscar alimento - propuse.

N asintió.

- tienes razón, ya va a anochecer.

Recorrimos cierta distancia, buscando bayas, para utilizarlas como alimento. Me hubiera gustado buscar también las ramas para una fogata, pero con la lluvia, estas ya estaban mojadas, por lo que no hubieran servido para hacer fuego.

El tiempo transcurrido, para que el ocaso se creara fue muy corta; pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que el sol secara ciertas área mojadas por la lluvia.

Hayamos un lugar para descansar, en realidad era un tronco hueco que reposaba en el suelo. Pero nos serbia para sentarnos. Cuando nos ajustamos al nuevo área, revisamos las bayas que habíamos adquirido. Estas fueron grupos de tres bayas diferentes.

El atardecer se mostraba imponente, con sus cálidos colores ámbar; además de uno que otros fucsia o morados que ayudaban en la decoración de la nueva vestidura del cielo. Las hojas de los arboles reflejaban con emoción el tono especial del firmamento, procurando adquirir su belleza, a la vez que jugaban con la fresca brisa, danzando en su ritmo continuo. Para mí me pareció algo hermoso, ver todo aquello, en un mismo lugar.

- ¿no se ve hermoso el cielo? - dije, mostrando una cara que expresaba fantasía e ingenuidad.

- tan bello como la vida misma, es algo inolvidable para la mente; muestra lo grande que podría ser el mundo si es que la gente dejara de destruir y dañar, y abriera paso al respeto y el amor. Un mundo donde no existiera la destrucción, y solo la paz, reinara en el - una inspiradora respuesta del joven N. Su sonrisa no podía faltar jamás en esas palabras.

El muchacho me miro, notando mi cara de sorprendida.

- lo ciento a veces hablo de mas - se arrepintió el personaje. Aun estaba vigente su sonrisa.

- no, no importa, sigue hablando... es que yo también me imagine algo igual...- una sonrisa se poseyó de mi, sin que lograra evitar soltar, además, una pequeña risita - Me parece muy asombroso que la naturaleza cree cosas tan maravillosas como esta - me refería al crepúsculo - no importa lo que se haga, jamás se podrá igualarla. Muestra la esencia misma de la pureza, la paz y la armonía. Dando las tonalidades y aspectos perfectos, para que la belleza fluya por sí solo.

Cortas risas dejamos salir entre nosotros. Me agradaba sus palabras, me inspiraba para crear las mías, o almenas, para decirlas. Además de la pureza que lograba sentir en el.

Observe las bayas, ninguna de ellas las había probado anteriormente. Tenía un poco de hambre, y, además, curiosidad por saber como sabían cada una de ellas.

La primera en agarrar fue una baya de color azul, era un poco ovalada, pero un extremo era más fino que el otro, además de unas cuantas hojas que salían del lada ancho. Le di el primer bocado, notando que la textura de esta era un poco dura; además, me mantuve atenta del sabor que este poseía; me estremecí al presenciar la sensación de la baya. No me gusto lo que saboreaba.

- ya veo - dijo N - entonces, no te gusta el sabor amargo.

Negué con la cabeza; intentando, también, tragarme el bocado lo más rápido posible.

- la baya que te comiste se llama baya safre, es conocida por su sabor amargo. Ten, come este - me ofreció otra baya, esta era diferente; tenia forma esférica y poseía un tono de azul más oscuro que la baya anterior - tal vez, te agrade.

La tome, mire un rato la baya, y luego le di el primer bocado; su textura era igual de dura, pero el sabor era agradable, no podría decir si era dulce, acida, o amarga. Pues no parecía irse por ninguna.

- se llama baya aranja, esta baya sirve muy bien para las medicinas, ya que ayuda a restablecer la fuerza de los pokemon.

- es deliciosa - le mostré una sonrisa, como señal de gracias.

El, también, agarro una baya, para comerla. Esta tenía una forma de corazón rosa; y, en la parte superior, poseía un penacho de hojas.

Riolu, igualmente, escogió una, aunque... Era la misma baya, que yo había agarrado anteriormente. Cuando dio el primer bocado, no pareció estremecerse, de hecho hiso un gesto de alegría.

- entonces, te gusta es sabor amargo ¿verdad? - riolu asintió con felicidad - que alegría me da, espero que puedas disfrutar la baya - el pokemon volvió a asentir, de la misma manera, que antes; pero mostrando, esta vez, un optimista gruñido. El joven N nos miro en silencio.

- N, eres un entrenador pokemon ¿verdad? - quise saber más de él.

El muchacho se detuvo bruscamente; entretanto, sus ojos se abrían vertiginosamente. Su rostro empezó a mostrar aflicción. Comencé a sentirme mal; creí que había dicho algo que lo insulto.

- lo ciento, si dije algo que te ofendió - fueron mis disculpas. Mi mirada bajo, en señal de pena.

- no te preocupes, no fue eso. Lo que sucede es que... no soporto que pongan a pelear, a mis amigos los pokemon; hiriéndose y golpeándose, solo por el disfrute de la gente; sufriendo entre ellos y que a los humanos les parezca divertido. Son seres de deberían de vivir libres, sin que se les obligue a nada. Además, encerarlos en las pokebolas, sin que puedan disfrutar de la libertad del exterior, me parece algo imperdonable; ellos deberían de vivir en sus habitad, libres y sin temor a nada. Los humanos, no respetan la vida de los pokemon, por eso creo que el mundo lograría su plena armonía, si es que humanos y pokemon vivieran en mundos separados, alejados uno del otro.

Su comentario me sorprendió, no me hubiera esperado una respuesta así de profunda; pero creo que tenía razón con las peleas que hacían que dieran los pokemon entre ellos. Pero... separar ambos mundos... mire a riolu, con curiosidad de saber como el había reaccionado; note que él me miraba, con la misma expresión que la mía.

Recordé entonces lo que le había prometido a mi amigo, la última vez que me comunique con él.

- "por favor, no te alejes de mi"

- " no lo hare, te lo prometo"

N nos observaba, intentando comprender nuestras expresiones. Cuando vio que nuestra miradas se chocaban, y entendió la razón de nuestra acción, el añadió, como respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta.

- no se preocupen, ustedes son diferentes - añadió la sonrisa característica de el - puedo sentir la fuerte conexión de amistad que hay entre ustedes; eso me llena de alegría... Saber que existen algunos humanos que si aman y respetan a los pokemon.

Lo miramos con agrado, después de ese comentario.

- pero, supongo, que tu también te has hecho amigo de muchos pokemon - quise cambiar un poco el tema.

El asintió.

- en mi viaje he conocido a miles de tipos de pokemon. Todos ellos maravillosos y sorprendentes. Con un gran amor y respeto.

- que alegría me da oír eso. Aunque, también supongo que tuviste grandes amigos pokemon que fueron muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

El se mantuvo callado, no dijo nada ante aquel comentario; su mirada bajo, en señal de culpa. Me sentía mal, porque tal vez le hice recordar algo que le causo dolor.

- tranquilo, si no quieres decir, no digas. No me gustaría obligarte hacer algo que no quieres - quise retractarme. El muchacho me miro, junto con una sonrisa compasiva. Entendiendo mis Razones.

- está bien, te lo puedo contar. Si tenía muchos amigos pokemon; pero existieron, también, algunos a los que jamás podre olvidar. Me acompañaron en mis aventuras en Unova, viviendo muchos momentos de alegría y desafío. Pasando, juntos, varios retos en nuestro viajes.

- eso suena maravilloso; imagino que aun siguen juntos, ¿verdad? Es que con oír ese relato, me parece que se había formado una gran y estrecha amistad, entre ustedes.

Su rostro bajo; la sensación de pena, que el había demostrado antes, aumento bruscamente.

- no es así. - esas palabras de comienzo, me llenaban de tristeza - no aguantaba ver a mis amigos encerrados en las pokebolas; quería verlos libres, felices. Por lo que decidí liberarlos; les pedí que se fueran, que vivieran su vida, que fueran libres. - su aflicción fue mi devastadora. Me sentí mal, por escuchar todo eso. Pero había algo que me molestaba; una duda, que quería aclarar.

- ¿tus amigos se sentían felices cuando los liberaste? - me arriesgue a preguntar - pero, si es muy doloroso el recuerdo; no hay problemas en que no sigas hablando, prefiero que hagas lo que te hace sentir cómodo - quise también aclarar.

El negó con la cabeza. Aun estando vigente su deprimente expresión.

- no, te lo diré. Ya me contastes sobre ti; así, que debes de saber sobre mi... No pude percibir la cara alegre que había estado esperando de ellos. Sus rostros mostraban tristeza. Eso me causo dolor. No puedo comprender, ¿por que, aun cuando les había dado la libertad, se sentían tan afligidos?

- creo saberlo - di respuesta. El me miro, en sus ojos se veía esa esperanza de haber hallado respuesta a una duda que le molestaba por mucho tiempo - dijiste que ellos vivieron muchas aventuras con tigo, ¿verdad?

El asintió.

- sus amistad era muy grande, ellos se podían haber sentido bien, al estar con tigo. Creo que no querían alejarse de ti, querían vivir nuevas experiencias con tigo; juntos como amigos. Y cuando les pedistes que se fueran... Entiendo que tus intenciones fueron puras y nobles, eso vale mucho, pero no creo que ellos hubieran deseado separarse de ti.

- tal vez... tengas razón. Ellos, hubieran querido estar con migo; pero también quería que ellos disfrutaran de una vida en libertad, sin que los encerraran…

- la libertad no solo es el espacio exterior, la libertad es también el poder hacer lo que uno quiere – él se mantuvo callado – estoy segura; de que como tú los extrañas, ellos también te extrañan a ti.

El no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio. Me sentía culpable de que tal vez le haya causado mucho dolor.

-Si quieres… podemos ir a buscarlos - quise arreglar mi cometido. El me miro, mostrando una expresión esperanzada, como si hubiera encontrado una luz, después de varios años de haber vivido en la oscuridad – apuesto a que ellos estarían muy felices de regresar con tigo.

El no dijo nada, solo mostro una suave sonrisa; eso me lleno de satisfacción, pero también sabia que aun existía el dolor en su interior.

El resto de la cena fue un poco callada; al término de esta, me acosté en el poco pasto seco que había; riolu me acompaño, el estaba a mi lado, yo prestaba mis brazo como almoada a mi amigo, mientras que el me ayudaba, con su pelaje, a guardar calor mientras dormía. N, luego de varios minutos, se acerco a nosotros acomodándose en el otro lado de riolu. Su brazo era más largo que el mío por lo que él lo brindo como almoada para riolu y para mí. Sin duda el pokemon, servía mucho para guardar calor, su tierno pelo era muy suave y re confortable.

No tardamos mucho para entrar en sueño, la noche estrellada, se mostraba cómoda y refrescante.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté. La luz de la mañana, se mostraba cálida, y amable a la vez. La fresca brisa acariciaba mi piel con mucha ternura. Lentamente entre en sí, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en el día anterior. No sentí el tacto de mis amigos, me levante con el deseo de buscarlos. A unos cuantos metros, los pude detallar, estaban sentados uno en frente del otro.

Me acerque para saber que hacían, pude advertir unas cuantas baya en sus manos; entendí que estaban desayunando. Cuando estuve a menos de un metro lejos de ellos, estos reaccionaron a mi presencia; miraron a mi dirección, con la intención de saber quién era el que se había acercado. Cuando notaron que era yo, no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a observarme, mientras yo me dirigía hacia ellos. Me senté a su lado, N poseía mas bayas que riolu, por lo que el me ofreció algunas para comer. Las acepte con gusto.

- hay un pueblo cerca de aquí – informo N, mientras yo daba mi primer bocado –podríamos dirigirnos hacia haya.

- está bien – afirme. riolu asintió, junto con un gesto de conformidad.

Luego del desayuno, nos preparamos para caminar, recorríamos en sendero en sentido este. El sol se brillaba con mayor intensidad, mientras pasaban los segundos. El viento, ya era más liviana y caliente; pero aun movía las hojas de los arboles a su voluntad.

Caminamos sin mucha distracción, asi, duro durante un cierto tiempo. Pero… de pronto N se detuvo. Su rostro mostro susto; como si hubiera presenciado, el mismo, una funesta escena. Eso nos causo, a riolu y a mí, preocupación.

- ¿que sucede N? – pregunte.

-¿no lo oyes? Son gritos… Amigos en peligro – entendí que hablaba de unos pokemon.

Serré mis ojos, con deseo de oír, lo que el estaba presenciando. Al poco, lo pude también escuchar; me causo miedo, como si yo fuera el que estuviera padeciendo. Efectivamente eran gritos de ayuda, algo sucedía.

- hay que ayudarlos – grito N; a la vez que corría en una dirección, parecía, que de ahí provenían esas señales de auxilio.

- espera – tuve que gritar; pues cuando abrí los ojos él había recorrido una gran distancia. Tenia que apresurarme, el muchacho corría muy rápido; y además, riolu ya le estaba tocando los talones, siendo yo la que quedaba al final.

En segundos, oímos los verdaderos gritos audibles de unos pokemon. Y en menos tiempo, los logramos observar. Nosotros estábamos a una larga distancia; pero lo suficiente para verlos. Parecía una lucha pokemon entre dos grupos; uno le iba ganando al otro en gran medida.

Riolu me aviso de que estaba conformado cada grupo: el primero era un grupo de tres patrats junto con un muy herido watchog, hacían lo que podían para defenderse pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para vencer en la batalla. El segundo grupo eran un magnetón y un dusclops, este grupo parecía estar dirigido por dos personas.

Estos individuos vestían de una forma muy extraña, un ropaje grisáceo, junto con un chaleco y gorro negro, pude, también detallar que en el chaleco había una insólita insignia de una "p".

N no hiso nada; solo se limito a ver la escena, junto con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad; como si presenciara algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver. Eso nos creo mucha duda para riolu y para mi.

- equipo plasma – susurro el muchacho.

- ¿equipo plasma? – repetí, sin entender lo que sucedía, y el por qué de su acción.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza; como deberían de ver, este capitulo es un poco largo n.n, espero que sea el único así -_-' espero, también, que lo disfruten ^_^ acepto opiniones, consejos y palabras de aliento.**


End file.
